Ribbons of Red
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Kaoru hated sunlight. 'Migraines' apparently... But when the Host Club goes to a hotel for a holiday, something snaps inside Kaoru and he goes bad. OOCness and blood. HikaXHaru Later in story , TamaXKyo sort of... Pairings may develop.


**Chapter 1**

"We're staying at a private hotel near the beach, that okay with everyone?" Kyoya said.  
"Yep!"  
"Fine."  
"Yeah!"  
"Hm."  
"Yay!"  
"Ow." Kaoru rubbed his temples. He was sitting on a couch in a dark corner. Hunny looked at him, "Why are you over there Kao-Chan?"  
Kaoru looked up, "Migraine." Although that wasn't true at all. He knew the real reason.  
"Oh, okay." Hunny turned back to the table.  
Hikaru looked a bit put out, "He's been having them on and off for the past week or so… Nothing really seems to help except fresh air."  
Kaoru stiffly stood up and wandered to a window. He pulled it open and shielded his eyes from the sun, "It's way too bright in here…" Tamaki looked at him like he was insane, "Are you mad? It's fairly dark in here."  
"Oh, right. And darkness." Hikaru muttered.  
Kaoru sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry guys. I'll go to the hotel thingy."  
Kyoya nodded, "Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru had the blind drawn for the whole 2-hour journey to the beach hotel.  
"What's up, Kao?" Hikaru leaned forward so he could see his twin's face.  
"Nothing." "Are you feeling okay Kaoru?" Haruhi turned around in the front seat to see him.  
Kaoru shook his head, "Yeah… Just having a bit of trouble with the car ride. I get car-sick sometimes."  
Haruhi cringed, "Ah. Okay."  
Finally they arrived at the hotel. It looked pretty spooky. Hunny trembled, "It looks scary."  
Mori lifted him up onto his shoulders, and Hunny smiled slightly.  
_Oh dear God no! _Kaoru thought as he saw the hotel. Hikaru looked worried. Haruhi looked hugely unimpressed. Tamaki looked scared too. "Let's go already!" Kyoya growled and led the way into the tall building. He checked in and a host showed everyone their rooms. "Misters Hitachiin are in here." The host pointed to a black door. Kaoru felt Hikaru shudder next to him.  
"Thank you." Kaoru forced a smile and opened the door. There were two single beds on either side of the room.  
The twins pushed them together to create one big bed.  
There were scratches all over the walls. "This place really is creepy." Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "You'll protect me, right?"  
Kaoru felt something snap inside him, "Of course…" He grinned evilly. It was 9 o'clock. Hikaru saw a red glint in Kaoru's eyes.  
"K-Kaoru? What's wrong with your eyes?"  
The younger twin went behind his brother and leaned close to his neck.  
"Mmmmmmm…" Kaoru closed his eyes and smiled. Hikaru saw pointed teeth. There was only one thing that had pointed teeth—vampires! Hikaru stood, rock solid. Kaoru licked his neck.  
"You smell nice…" Kaoru said. Hikaru had never been so scared in his life.  
He heard creaking in the hall outside. Suddenly he felt two little pin-picks on his neck and held back a scream.  
Kaoru bit down on his brother's neck and drank his blood.  
Mmm… It tasted delicious.  
He felt it running over his tongue and down his throat.  
When he finally let go, Kaoru had blood running down his chin and soaking into his shirt. Hikaru was horrified. Kaoru grinned, looking pure evil. "Kaoru… Y-you're a v-v-vampire?" Hikaru squeaked. Kaoru licked his lips.  
He wiped his chin with his hand, and started walking closer to Hikaru.  
Hikaru started backing up. He groped around the wall behind him for a doorhandle. His hand came across the knob and he ran out of the room.  
Kaoru smirked after his twin, knowing he would see him again that night.

Hikaru sprinted down the hall and dove into the closest room, slamming the door behind him.  
He turned to see Tamaki and Kyoya clinging to each other. Hikaru stood there, wide-eyed.  
Tamaki and Kyoya stared at Hikaru, both bright red.  
"It's not what it looks like!" Tamaki yelped. Kyoya bit his lip, "It's not!"  
"I don't care what romance you two have got going on! Kaoru is trying to kill me!" Hikaru wailed.  
Tamaki stopped cold, "What?!"  
Hikaru had tears running down his face, "He's a vampire! He bit me!" I pointed to the holes in his neck that were now dripping blood.  
Kyoya stood up and walked over. He examined the cuts.  
"It is true. Lucky you won't turn into one though. That only happens if the vampire makes you drink it's blood." Hikaru shuddered.  
Kyoya pulled a band aid out of his pocket and cleaned the wound, covering it with the dressing.  
Sudden realisation struck Hikaru, "What about the others?! He's a vampire, so he'll want blood… _Everyone's _blood!" Tamaki covered his mouth, "My beautiful Haruhi!" Hikaru winced.  
Kyoya pulled out a stun-gun from his pocket. Hikaru stared at the silver weapon, "Why do you keep a stun-gun in your pocket?" Kyoya shrugged, "Self-defence." Tamaki looked shocked.  
"Well? Are we saving the others or not?" Kyoya pulled open the door and glanced around.  
"S'all clear." He whispered and crept out into the hall. Hikaru followed closely behind him, with Tamaki on the end.  
They all heard a muffled shriek from Hunny's room. Hikaru, Kyoya and Tamaki shoved the door open and saw Mori, Haruhi and Hunny in a corner.  
Then they saw Kaoru standing in the center of the room. He smirked at the newcomers.

...

Oooh! Cliff-hanger! What will happen next? Hope you like it!


End file.
